Hold on to Sixteen
Hold on to Sixteen is the 8th episode of the third season of Glee. This episode aired on December 6th, 2011. It was directed by Bradley Beucker and was written by Ross Maxwell. Plot Quinn sees Rachel in the school hallways and discusses why Rachel is at McKinley (as she is suspended). Rachel reveals that she is allowed on school property to get her work. She offers Quinn vocal lessons. Quinn, however, has another idea; she's going to get Shelby fired for sleeping with Puck and in turn get Beth back. She reveals this to Rachel, who tells her that since Puck is 18 it's legal and all that would happen is Shelby would get fired, which would affect Beth as Shelby won't be able to provide for her. Rachel then tells Quinn that if she reveals the truth about Puck and Shelby, she will really have hit rock bottom. Meanwhile, Finn and Will discuss Sectionals in the choir room. Will wants to find a song but Finn wants to find performers, preferably good ones since the Troubletones have the Cheerios backing them. Finn wants Sam back, and reveals he knows where Sam is through Facebook. Kurt and Blaine are at the Lima Bean and discuss their future and New Directions. Blaine doesn't like Finn and admits that New Directions is "a mess", and everytime he tries to help them Finn puts a stop to it. Sebastian then walks up to them and begins discussing Sectionals with Kurt and Blaine. The Warblers are revealed to have won their Sectionals, causing Sebastian to wish New Directions good luck. Blaine goes to get more coffee leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone who begin to discuss and argue over Blaine. Eventually Finn and Rachel find the bar Sam works at, believing his new show choir must use it to perform. Finn points out that there are many older women present at the bar. Eventually the show starts and the dancers come on stage, the third and final dancer being Sam, under the name 'White Chocolate', who begins stripping onstage. Rachel goes to the stage and gives Sam a dollar who is visibly shocked to see Rachel. Finn, Sam and Rachel proceed backstage and discuss life. Sam has had trouble finding work, his father got a job as a construction worker to pay the rent. In fifteen minutes he made $61 dollars, enough to buy his brother a new pair of shoes. He also reveals that his parents don't know that he's working at the bar. Finn asks Sam to come back to McKinley but Sam is sure his parents won't allow it. At the Evans household, Sam discusses the idea with his parents. They allow Sam to move in with his friends as they feel Sam has had to grow up too fast due to their financial situation. Back at McKinley, Will discusses Sectionals but Sam interrupts and rejoins the New Directions and sings Red Solo Cup ''as the band members join in the dancing. After the song, Santana walks in and reveals her book of insults, in which she has written down some insults for Sam. Sam and Quinn then talk in the hallways, Quinn tells Sam about Mercedes' new boyfriend. Furthermore, Quinn wants Sam to be Beth's father once she gets her back. Sam tells Quinn that she only has one senior year, she should enjoy it and not try to break up a family. He also gives her some words to live by, from the song Jack & Diane "Hold on to sixteen as long as you can". Mike and Tina then discuss their plans in another hallway. Tina thinks Mike should record his dancing and send it in to a dancing school, however Mike reveals he is planning on studying pre-med to appease his parents. Tina tells him however that he only has one life, so he should do it right, he shouldn't be a coward and should do what he loves. Mike then tells Tina that if she's going to act like that, they shouldn't be together. The New Directions men are practicing dance moves in the choir room, joined by two band members (Bass Player and Drummer). Puck and Rory, however, believe that New Directions doesn't stand a chance without more girls as girls make everything more interesting. Will then tells the guys that they need to use what's good and appealing about them (as men) to win. Blaine wants them to use their cuteness to win while Sam wants them to use their sexiness. The guys (except Blaine) prefer Sam's idea, but Blaine isn't happy. Blaine feels that by dancing like that they would be selling themselves, which Sam is obviously happy to do. Sam attacks Blaine, and Blaine eventually storms out of the room. Blaine proceeds to the McKinley gym and punches on a punching bag. Finn soon follows and Blaine explains that he was in the Dalton chapter of Fight Club (which he cannot talk about) and then confronts Finn about the problems Finn has with him. Finn reveals that he feels both jealous and threatened by Blaine, since Blaine is the most talented member on the team (since Rachel is suspended). Finn apologizes and wants New Directions to be united since Sectionals is at McKinley and wants this to be a memorable Sectionals - without regrets. Blaine agrees. Sam then confronts Mercedes in the hallway. Sam wants Mercedes back, but she has a new man who's "built like a bulldozer". Sam was just a summer fling and she has moved on. Sam reveals he's gonna fight to get Mercedes back. Tina goes to Mr.Chang's office and hands him a bootleg copy of McKinley's performance of West Side Story. Mr. Chang wants nothing to do with it. Tina reveals that Mike is doing what he hates just to appease his parents when he could be doing what he loves. Tina also reveals that she wants to be a performer some day, it's what she was born to do just as Mike was born to dance. She then turns to Mr.Chang and discusses honor with him, and how Mr. Chang does not honor Mike's gifts. It's the day of Sectionals and New Directions is backstage preparing. The Troubletones enter and offer an alternative - should they win they will accept any and all New Directions members who want to join them at Regionals. Quinn takes a stand and says that thanks to Puck, they'll win, which unnerves Shelby. Rachel and Finn have a short talk before the contest and the judges are revealed, followed by the first performers, the Unitards (led by Harmony) who sing ''Buenos Aires. Rachel and Kurt are shocked to see Harmony and mouth the words to her song along with her. After the performance Quinn storms out and Rachel follows her. Quinn reveals that she's going to tell Figgins about Shelby and Puck to get her fired. Rachel wants Quinn to tell Shelby first and to let the Troubletones perform at least, to keep the contest fair. Quinn storms into a classroom and reveals what she knows to Shelby. Quinn blames everything on Shelby, saying that if she (Shelby) hadn't have come back she (Quinn) wouldn't have turned out this way. Shelby calls Quinn young and tells her that what she has today she won't have in the future. Quinn says she's an adult, but Shelby re-iterates saying that Quinn is young and shouldn't want to be an adult. Quinn has a life and Shelby believes Quinn should live it to the fullest. Shelby reveals that she thought sleeping with Puck would made her feel younger, but it made her feel older. Shelby then walks out of the room to enjoy her last few hours as a teacher and before leaving she turns to Quinn and apologizes. The Troubletones then perform Survivor/I Will Survive ''on stage. New Directions then performs ''ABC and Mike's father walks in and watches him perform. Sebastian, who has been in the stands the whole time, stands up and cheers, throwing Kurt off-center as the song progresses. Eventually Kurt takes center stage, causing Sebastian to sit down. New Directions then procede with their second song Control and then their third, Man In The Mirror. During both songs, Sebastian is shown to constantly stand up when Blaine takes center stage and to cheer him on. After "Man In The Mirror", still on stage, Mike and Tina watch as Mr. Chang rises from his seat and applauded the performance, Finn and Blaine shake hands, and Quinn crosses the stage in search of Puck, who she then hugs. After the performance, Finn and Blaine hug and congratulate each other and Sam hugs and congratulates them both too. Sam and Blaine make up and Mike's father walks in. He speaks with Mike and Tina in the hallway, telling Mike that he is proud of him and he will do everything he can to support Mike in the path he has chosen. Tina reveals that she has already taken the first step and sent in his entrance to a dance academy, causing Mike to pledge his love for Tina in front of his father. At the judging process, the Unitards are crowned in third place, which Harmony is surprisingly proud to recieve. She and Kurt talk before she walks off stage. Kurt believes Harmony is very talented, to which Harmony smiles at and reveals that she is a sophomore so she's only going to improve. The Troubletones are then crowned second as New Directions are crowned first. Everyone cheers, but Quinn turns, concerned, toward the Troubletones. The crowd slowly disperses and the group are left alone on stage as the lights dim. Rachel and Quinn are outside Figgins' office talking about the future. Quinn decided she won't tell anyone about Shelby because she loves Beth and she doesn't want to ruin her life. She has now decided what she wants to do in life. She loves to perform and wants to go to Yale's Drama Department. Furthermore, Quinn now has to set things right and asks Rachel to do something for her. Quinn proceeds to the girls' bathroom and finds Santana, Brittany and Mercedes talking. Mercedes tells Quinn that none of them want to go back to New Directions and be backup to Rachel and Blaine anymore. Quinn however tells them what growing up truly means. In six months they will graduate and although they will talk, it won't ever be the same. Thus they should have a happy senior year, Quinn reveals that Will and Rachel will let the Troubletones perform at least one number during competitions if they come back. She then tells them that they're going to celebrate in the auditorium and they could use some more girls. Furthermore they are allowed to bring anyone they want. Brittany and Santana hold hands as Quinn is saying this. In the auditorium New Directions performs We Are Young as Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar walk in. They see New Directions singing and begin singing backup, each one is eventually brought into the group one by one by a member of New Directions Rory brings in Brittany Quinn brings in Mercedes Artie and Kurt bring in Sugar Eventually Santana is the only one left, to which Rachel extends her hand and brings her into the group. They sing the remainder of the song together and form a group hug. Eventually Will walks in and is surprised, yet happy at what he sees. Songs *'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO. ''Danced to by Cobra, Mr. Package and White Chocolate (Sam) *'Red Solo Cup' by ''Toby Keith. ''Sung by Sam with New Directions. *'Buenos Aires' from ''Evita. ''Sung by Harmony with the Unitards. *'Survivor/I Will Survive' by ''Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor. ''Sung by The Troubletones *'ABC' by ''Jackson 5. Sung by New Directions *'Control' by Janet Jackson. ''Sung by New Directions *'Man In The Mirror' by ''Michael Jackson. ''Sung by New Directions *'We Are Young' by ''fun. Sung by New Directions Errors *Quinn states that she is 17 in this episode. However six episodes ago (I Am Unicorn) Shelby said "you're 18." *A cameraman can be seen during New Directions performance. Source *A cameraman can be seen during the scene between Finn and Blaine. *When Tina goes to see Mike's dad, when she is about to leave she picks up the DVD and then when she turns around again the DVD is sitting on the desk again. *In We Are Young, Brittany and Santana are seen holding hands, but the next shot they are not. Also, Brittany goes from standing with Rory, to hugging Mike then back to standing with Rory. This action repeats twice. *Right before the competition starts, Will says that The Troubletones are on in five minutes, but the Unitards go first. *During Red Solo Cup, the Drummer is stacking cups and is on the second to last row with only one more cup to put on and standing up. A few shots later, he is sitting down again and he has a lot more cups to put in the tower. *During Control, when Blaine is singing at the beginning his jacket goes from being unbuttoned to buttoned back to being unbuttoned, all in the span of about 15 seconds. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *John Schneider as Dwight Evans *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. *Tanya Clarke as Mary Evans *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe Co-Stars *¿? as Brandy Englebert *¿? as Dorothy Saunders *Guilford Adams as Tickles the Clown *Scott Henson as Bass Player *John Lock as Drummer Photos Tumblr lu1zdtualY1qjb4w1o1 400.jpg cxtml.jpg|Chord and Cory after recording 2q5pj.jpg|Dianna Agron recording at choir room.jpg kevin - choir room.jpg 333px-Chord_overstreet_is_back.jpg On the walls of MH.png Lindsay with rival show-choir.jpg|Lindsay Pearce in dance rehearsals for Episode 8 with her rival show choir gleeset11.png|Sectionals - Behind the Scenes ogvsz.jpg|New Directions girls sectionals outfits tumblr_lus38lmUHM1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Behind the scenes of Naya at sectionals. tumblr_luvsh4C1aJ1qh0jufo1_500.jpg j1U8JvbaDDBe4.jpg jbbMImCA5KZbos.jpg jbykVn6mNM4XEt.jpg jmKtjIvfy0pe1.jpg|The Troubletones 77620b1f5d8ffc1ba107c3f6a6adce4a.jpg|Behind the scenes|link=http://www.examiner.com/tv-in-phoenix/glee-bts-set-photos-picture#slide=40251346 normal_308GLEE_Ep308-Sc11_004_28129_wtmk_wtmk.jpg Normal 308GLEE Ep308-Sc11 161 28129 wtmk wtmk.JPG normal_308GLEE_Ep308-Sc11_302_28129_wtmk_wtmk.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o3_400.jpg EpHOTSPhoto.png|Santana welcomes Sam tumblr_lvj7vjWd011qbi5wyo1_500.png ab92c6fa10ad11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Lindsay with the rival choir. tumblr_lvj8r9KrpF1qfcdl6o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lvj8r9KrpF1qfcdl6o2_500.jpg tumblr_lvj8x48g7T1qbi5wyo1_500.png tumblr_lvj89qr1Vl1qbi5wyo1_500.png Booty.jpg|ND boys Dancing for competition(includin band boys) Nd.jpg|New Directions Performing at Sectionals schock.jpg|Finn and Rachel reaction after seen "white chocolate" Sam stripper.jpg|Stripper Sam - White chocolate Unitards.jpg|Unitards UTT.jpg|TT and the Unitards watching New Directions troubletones at sectionals.jpg|TT performing at Sectionals tumblr_lvjv0kRXE61qla9d4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvjv0kRXE61qla9d4o2_500.jpg tumblr_lvjvag0ElQ1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lvk5ag0Sf81r0pbjoo1_500.jpg we2421g.png tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o3_400.jpg tumblr_lvjypckx2z1qdw0vco2_1280.png tumblr_lvjypckx2z1qdw0vco1_250.png 2d6sw.jpg|Brittana showing Hitch Michael the TT Surviver mash-up|linktext=Brittana showing Hitch Michael the TT Surviver mash-up Tumblr lvlp3ntehU1qm0ti1 r1 frame1.jpg 106px-Glee Competitions.jpg|Rachel flashes back on these competitions in this episode. She cries since she cannot compete. tumblr_lvlp5eMgpG1qgj2upo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvsvojSkoF1qm11jlo1_400.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined 382962_10150449501182044_55482772043_8524449_258795979_a.jpg|Behind the scense 383925_10150449501037044_55482772043_8524446_727716274_a.jpg|Behind the scenes 385077_10150449501132044_55482772043_8524448_647052535_a.jpg 387246_10150449501232044_55482772043_8524450_154857480_a.jpg 387246_10150449501232044_55482772043_8524450_154857480_a.jpg 390660_10150449501097044_55482772043_8524447_1979708547_a.jpg 390660_10150449501097044_55482772043_8524447_1979708547_a.jpg 390660_10150449501097044_55482772043_8524447_1979708547_a.jpg 390660_10150449501097044_55482772043_8524447_1979708547_a.jpg Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes